Tangible Reflection
A Tangible Reflection, simply referred to as a Reflection (although this is used for other illusions as well), is the umbrella term for the type of illusion that has tangible or concrete parts. Because it can be both seen and felt on certain areas, it lends to a more convincing illusion. It can be cast by both players and beasts. Description Tangible Reflections function as both an optical, auditory and tactile illusion, manipulating the targets to see, hear and feel what is not there. As clarified by Ryano, the aesthetic form of a Tangible Reflection conjured by players often take the form that is thought of by the player at the moment. For some players, their Reflections take on the same form each time for the sake of efficiency or some other strategy. The more complex the Reflection, the more imagination and effort the player had to exert to create it. Tangible Reflections have the capability to be made fully tangible. However, often, they are not. The more areas the player makes tangible, the more the cost and effort to cast. Because of the substantial cost, in addition to that of creating the visual form, Tangible Reflections are often partially tangible. In order to create a more convincing illusion, players and beasts make concrete the areas the opponent will be likely to touch, such as limbs. In most cases, Tangible Reflections have the ability to act out of its own will to allow the conjurer to move forward without manually controlling it; however, it is a simple will that was created by the player or beast, and so whose will reflects the player/beast's basic wishes. ''Zenith: Across Worlds Flower'' Shadow's Beast During Shadow's final objective in the Second Annual Clash of the Shops, she is approached by a "little girl NPC" whom is fleeing from an uroko-jomono. After Shadow kills it and waits for her reward, the NPC steals one of the remaining few magazines she has left and disappears before she can take it back. Shadow then realizes that it was in fact not an NPC but a Reflection sent from the real Beast. Throughout the battle, as Shadow slowly gets closer to the real Beast, the Reflection repeatedly appears next to her to distract her and remind her of the Coalition. Despite her disturbed emotional state, Shadow eventually reaches her Beast that was camping on a ridge. Before finishing off her opponent, the Tangible Reflection appears once more to beg her for mercy, which she declines. Ryano's Illusion Just meters before Rayde, Guradel, Draken, and Shadow reach the finish line of the Second Annual Clash of the Shops, they fail to realize quickly enough that a "blob-like monster" has appeared in the entrance to the town square. Before she can dodge it, Rayde is hit by a tentacle that shoots out of its mass, and she ripped from her momentum and falls to the ground. After she is picked up by Shadow, the four watch it, wary of getting close to an unknown creature. As the tentacle shoots out towards them once more, Shadow and Rayde cut it off. Waiting for more time, Shadow shoots a bullet into it and, as it disappears and reappears, they realize it is only a Tangible Reflection. They all run across the finish line, moments after Ryano, who conjured it, scored first place in the competition.